earth1fandomcom-20200214-history
Wally West
History Wally West was born on January 16th, 1994. Wally is the son of Joe and the late Nadine West, and the younger brother of Daniel and Iris West. Wally was only a small child when Nadine separated from Joe, leaving Wally with his father and his siblings. Wally met Barry Allen when he was a young boy but only really started working with him in 2009. In 2008, Wally saw the Particle Accelerator activate. When it promptly exploded, Wally was briefly electrocuted by his cell phone, which he didn't really give much thought to at the time. A couple of months later, Barry Allen woke up from his lightning-induced coma and became the Flash, Wally was fascinated by him. Less than a month after that, after some investigation, Wally correctly deduced that Barry was the Flash. Kid Flash: 2009-2014 Wally joined his father on a stakeout shortly before Christmas in 2009. This night was the first time that Barry Allen had fought Professor Zoom. The Professor always did have a way of getting at Barry. He attacked the car that Joe and Wally were in, causing Joe to suffer some flesh wounds, but Wally was injured far more seriously. Wally would've probably bled to death within a few minutes if not for what was nothing short of a miracle. As the fight continued, a bolt of lightning bounced off of Barry and onto Wally. The lightning healed Wally's injuries and did so much more. Wally had become connected to what is now called the Speed Force, the interdimensional force from which all speedsters draw their power. If not for Wally, Barry would've also died that night. Soon, Wally was working with Barry's team as a field agent. At first, Barry told Wally to keep this a secret from everyone, but eventually retracted this advice to some extent, considering his own actions. Wally was provided with a suit designed by Mercury Labs and soon became Kid Flash. Barry trained Wally on how to effectively use his speed. The next day, after conquering a crippling fear of fire, Wally apprehended his first criminal, Mister Element. Element had attacked the Art Museum, transmuting many pieces of art into shapeless forms. Element stole the Giardi Atom, an atomic model crafted from gold and jewels. Kid Flash followed Element to the home of Ward Wellington Weaver, owner of another Giardi Atom, where he defeated the villain and turned him into the police. During the years that passed, Wally had his own adventures which led to the discovery of Firestorm and the creation of the Titans. He began to take classes at Taggert University, with hopes of eventually getting a doctorate in physics. As Barry's partner, Wally met Hal Jordan, then Green Lantern of Earth, and became Jordan's friend, just as Jordan had been Barry's friend. Because Wally had been struck by lightning and affected by the charged chemicals when he was a kid, rather than a full-grown man, it affected his body differently than it had Barry's. Although he was able to run through the crippling pain he called "hitting the wall" near the end of his teenage years, it came back with a vengeance, effectively propelling Wally to quit his super-heroic career. The New Flash: 2014-2015 After Barry had sacrificed his life during the Crisis on Infinite Earths, Wally was left to become the Flash in his absence, just until Barry returned. However, the rest of the population did not share Wally's feeling that Barry was still alive, and they also did not appreciate Wally's attempts at filling Barry's boots. After being publicly embarrassed in a fight with Doctor Alchemy, Green Lantern declared that he would protect Central City. For about a week, Wally donned his Kid Flash costume again. However, during the next fight with Doctor Alchemy, it finally dawned on him that Barry was not coming back. He saved Green Lantern and Jay Garrick from Doctor Alchemy. Finally, he was accepted as the Flash. After accepting that Barry was dead, Wally still had to overcome his anger of feeling abandoned and forced into a role he did not feel ready for. Coupled with the emotional pain of what had happened with Raven, anger somehow overcame all the values that Barry had taught him, and he was rather rude and childish for a while. All these mental blocks also slowed him down, sometimes to the point where he lost his speed entirely. He also manifested the need to consume large quantities of food after using his powers, another product of his psychological condition. After the alien invasion of Earth, during which Wally fought Durlans in Cuba, the aliens set off a gene bomb that robbed Wally of his superspeed. His friends, Jerry and Tina McGee, set up a device to restore his speed. It sprayed him with the chemicals that had gifted Barry and himself with superspeed while sending an electrical charge through him. However, with his new speed, Wally burned a deep trench across America, stretching from New York all the way to New Mexico. His aura, which had previously served as an energy collector, began to feed directly on him, starving him and affecting his brain, and also sending his consciousness to another energy level. He grew long spines around his body, and stalked around Swainsville, New Mexico, confused and looking for food, contributing to the citizens' belief in a local myth, the Porcupine Man. Luckily, Chunk was able to restore his essence to this dimension by using his singularity powers. Afterward, Mason Trollbridge was able to pluck the spines out of his body. Keystone City Wally moved to Keystone City after Joan Garrick's suggestion. In Keystone, he started to date Linda Park, a reporter he initially met during the Porcupine Man incident. Shortly after this, Barry Allen seemingly returned from the dead. Wally remained skeptical of the resurrection due to Barry's strange attitude. When Barry left Wally to die, Wally gave up on being the Flash, but later returned after discovering that Barry was being impersonated by Eobard Thawne, better known as Professor Zoom. With the help of Jay Garrick and Max Mercury, along with his friends from S.T.A.R Labs Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon, Professor Zoom was defeated. Shortly after this incident, Wally managed to organize all the vigilantes in the Central-Keystone Area into one group, informally called "Team Flash." Establishing His Own Legacy One day, a boy called Bart Allen arrived in 2015. He had been sent here from the late 21st Century by his grandmother, Iris West. Bart was sent back because his speed had caused his aging to accelerate. After extensive training, Bart took up the speedster gig as Impulse. When Hal Jordan snapped after the destruction of his former home, Coast City, and started working on space duties full time after destroying the Guardians, he was supplemented by Kyle Rayner, who usually filled in for him on the Justice League. Wally had some trouble adapting himself to the new Green Lantern. The two eventually overcame their differences and became very close friends, like their predecessors were. During Zero Hour, Wally was seemingly killed while trying to help Rip Hunter and Waverider save the 64th Century and the timestream itself from waves of destructive entropy. He soon returned to his proper time, but not until he had seen one more vision, a vision of Linda's apparent fate at the hands of Kobra, as well as his own death. Wally tried to take out Kobra as soon as possible, hoping that he could stop the tragedy. Unfortunately, Bart ruined his plans against Kobra by accident and Wally started to turn into a being of pure energy. However, the tragedy was not averted and Wally was forced to enter the Speed Force, where he traded Linda's fate for what he thought would be his. However, he managed to return from the Speed Force and quickly defeated Kobra. This trip beyond the light gave Wally the power to tap directly into the Speed Force itself which granted new abilities, which consisted of projecting the speed force onto objects and many others. The Wrath of Savitar Soon, a new contender to the title of "fastest man alive" made himself known--Savitar. He had found a way to siphon energy from the Speed Force, cutting off its access to several speedsters, including Jay Garrick and Bart Allen; this power drain also resulted in the death of Kapitalist Kouriers speedster/delivery man Cassiopeia. Wally became aware of the power drain among the other speedsters and he learned about Savitar from a group of ninjas that were sent to attack him. When the speedsters regrouped, they met Jenny Ognats who was a cousin to both Bart and Wally and a descendant of Barry Allen. Linda managed to learn the background history of Savitar, including the fact that he attacked Harrison Wells in his quest to find the speed force. After learning this information, Wally was ready to fight Savitar. Jenni Ognats offered to help, which Wally gladly accepted. Wally and Jenni arrived at Savitar's castle and first, they had to fight Lady Savitar. Jenni decided to take on Lady Savitar while Flash confronted Savitar. Jenni managed to destroy the transformer in which the speed force had been contained and the speed powers returned to all the speedsters. With their powers restored, Jay, Max, and Impulse caught up with Wally and Jenni and proceeded to battle Savitar's army. Knowing that the battle was lost, Savitar threatened Linda and Flash raced to stop him from hurting her. Savitar was unstoppable and Flash could barely keep up with him. During the chase, Jenni talked to Wally and provided the only solution. Flash followed Jenni's advice and he used the Speed Force to contain Savitar, who was pulled into the Speed Force and merged with it. In the aftermath, not wanting the Speed Force to absorb him as well, Wally concentrated on finding his way home... and vanished... Race Against Time Wally couldn't find his way home and ended up bouncing through time. The first place Wally wound up on his journey through time was the 64th Century, where the citizens of that era worshiped the Flash and wanted to be just like him. After leaving that place, he next appeared in the mid-20th Century, where he met his twin first cousins, Don and Nora Allen (Barry and Iris' kids) and encountered Earthgov's rampant xenophobia. After helping them reclaim their legacy and partially siphoning their energies, Wally time-jumped once again, this time landing in the 27th Century, where he met the Flash of that era, John Fox. Teaming up with Fox, they stopped the villain Chronos, but as Wally started to fade again, Fox told him the name he had forgotten: Linda. Armed with that knowledge, Wally attempted one last time-jump back to the 20th Century; but John, knowing that Wally would not make it back in time to prevent a great disaster, volunteered to jump back to the 20th Century himself to fill Wally's boots. John arrived first, meeting Linda and Piper, facing off against Chillblaine. He fell in love with Linda; causing Linda's love to be distracted by John, which prevented Wally from returning. However, after realizing that John lied about his reason for coming to the 20th Century and that he could not stand up to the superheroic pressures that Wally normally faced, Linda told him that she would always love Wally, no matter what. Somehow sensing this, Wally emerged from the Speed Force--only to realize he was too late; Linda had been flash-frozen in an attempted second Ice Age by Polaris and Abra Kadabra. However, Wally realized that Linda was somehow still alive and he acquired some tech to keep Linda safe. After this Wally and John dropped her off at S.T.A.R. Labs in the hopes of having Caitlin and Cisco reverse her condition. Fox and Wally went looking for Polaris and Abra Kadabra in order to reverse the damage caused. The two heroes managed to defeat them and reversed the Ice Age they created, but somehow Linda was still frozen solid. At that moment, appearing from a time portal was Speed Metal, on the search for the "fugitive", John Fox. Wally, allowed Speed Metal to take Fox away, but after a change of heart, he sped off to rescue John. Once free from Speed Metal, Fox suggested Wally use the Speed Force on Linda. As a result, Linda's molecules were sped up and she was successfully saved. Linda's Disappearance During a brush with the Black Flash, who had apparently claimed the life of Linda, Wally saved her from the Speed Force. She then disappeared off the face of the earth, and no one, not even Wally, remembered her. Chain Lightning Wally then got caught up in an adventure spanning through different eras. Malcolm Thawne, Barry Allen's twin brother, reappeared, beginning the Allen-Thawne feud. Barry's death during the Crisis appeared to have cheated Malcolm out of his dreams of revenge on his brother. Instead, Malcolm focused on Allen's descendants traveling through time in a bid to exterminate them, starting with Wally West. Under the identity of Cobalt Blue, Malcolm ignited a family feud that endured for a millennium. The feud came to a head in the late 30th Century, where Barry Allen was living with his wife Iris. Wally West arrived to try and protect his uncle. Flashes of all eras between the 20th and 30th centuries arrived soon after, all under the control of Thawnes' spirit due to them all carrying a shard of the original Cobalt Blue gem. In the end, Wally West ended the menace of Cobalt Blue by running so fast that he skirted the edge of the Speed Force. Its power poured into the gem, and Thawne's spirit (and the gem itself) overloaded from the excess energy. Wally then vanished into the Speed Force. At that same moment, a new, mysterious Flash appeared in Keystone City... The Dark Flash Saga Linda's disappearance was caused by a mysterious man who had a deep hatred for the Flash; he abducted her and kept her imprisoned within Limbo. Upon her escape, Linda realized she was not in the right world. Linda next encountered this world's Pied Piper, who told her to run from "Wally," as he was dangerous. Linda ran toward a now-abandoned Flash Museum, where she found a memorial statue dedicated to her dimensional counterpart (named Linda Kiyo Park), "who sacrificed her life to save Keystone City from the villain Kobra." Using his link to Linda, Wally located her and emerged from the Speed Force in this strange world. A battle ensued between Wally and Walter, where they were evenly matched. During the fight, Abra Kadabra appeared and trapped both Wally and Walter. Kadabra explained that he tried to break the bond that draws Wally back to this dimension by casting a spell to make everyone forget that Linda existed and hold her outside of time, but she escaped, landing in that alternate Keystone and drew Wally to her once again. To defeat Kadabra, Wally temporarily merged his physical essence with Walter's, gaining greater speed and learning a few new skills; from this merging, Walter also finally came to terms with not being able to save his Linda from death. Kadabra, however, faked his defeat at their hands and seemingly discorporated Wally and Linda's essences, sending them through countless alternate dimensions until they found their home dimension, thanks to Bart. Wally and Linda finally made it back to their Keystone City, but Linda was still forgotten from everyone's minds. Wally then decided to impersonate the Reverse-Flash in order to get Kadabra to cast back his spell on Linda. After the spell was complete, Wally revealed his true identity and the final battle between Wally, Walter and Abra Kadabra ensued. Kadabra tried to use the same spell again, but it backfired and he was left with amnesia. Blood Will Run Wally tried to lead a normal life with Linda, but Flash was always needed and soon he had to fight alongside two former love interests: Magenta and Julie Jackam. When the situation was under control, Magenta was arrested for her past crimes and Wally didn't have a chance to talk with any of them about their past. Later that day, Julie was murdered and she was unable to tell Wally about her child, Joslyn. Later, Wally learned of a massive ongoing murdering crusade against all the people that he has ever saved and that Julie was also part of the hit list. Saddened by Julie's passing, Wally tried to speak with Magenta to clear things between them, but she lost her mind and attacked Wally, who finally realized she had been possessed. Magenta managed to defeat Wally and took him to an underground temple, where he was stabbed in the chest by Cicada, as he pretended to revive his wife using Wally's life force. Flash managed to break free by exposing Magenta to his speed energy and once free, he proceeded to disarm the members of the cult and used the speed force energy to defeat Cicada. Wally then rejoined Linda and they decided to move back to downtown Keystone City after their house was blown to pieces. After moving to their new apartment, Wally is forced to leave Linda once again in order to confront a new monster by the name of Tar Pit. Flash manages to get the situation under control, but during the fight, he allowed Captain Cold to escape unnoticed. Right after this, Wally contained a virus outbreak from Iron Heights with help from the Piper and Jay. Days later, after Julie's funeral, the Weather Wizard appeared and created havoc in order to keep Flash busy while he revealed himself as Joslyn's father. Flash managed to defeat the Weather Wizard, destroyed the Weather Wand and learned that the Rogues have been working together in secrecy. Around this time, Flash was introduced to Hunter Zolomon, the newest member of the KCPD and partner of Detective Morillo and Officer Chyre. Enter Zoom A few months after he met Hunter, Hunter was crippled by Grodd and soon after discovered that Wally was the Flash. He begged Wally travel back in time and stop Grodd but Wally said that he couldn't do that. Hunter snapped and realized that he would need to "make the Flash a better hero." Soon after this, Hunter gained a Speed Force connection through an accident with the Cosmic Treadmill. Of course, Wally didn't know anything about this accident happening. Hunter instead introduced himself as "The Profiler," acknowledging his day job in his superhero name. Hunter explained that a singularity opened and threatened their world with a new threat: an evil, mysterious and powerful "speed demon" named Zoom, obsessed with making his enemies "better heroes.: Hunter then informed Wally and the team how Zoom has been sending metahumans in order to kill Wally and that he, like Wally, is now a speedster. He activated his powers at the demonic claws of Zoom. While reluctant to trust him at first due to their previous encounters with Eobard, the Wally and the team accepted him when he helped them defeat Sand Demon, even taking on a role as Wally's new mentor as a speedster, doing things like teaching Barry how to throw lightning. The team got a surprising new member when Wally was saved from an ambush by King Shark, Dr. Harrison Wells came to aid Wallyy and the team in the fight against Zoom. Tensions were high, especially with Hunter, and while his assist did help Wally stop Dr. Light, Hunter left for a time when the team went with Wells' plan to use Light to trap Zoom and end his threat. However, the plan went horribly wrong went not only Light escape but even when they found a replacement with Linda Park, Wally's girlfriend, not only did Zoom see through the trap, but after drawing Wally into a fight, despite the Flash's best efforts, Zoom easily managed to completely and utterly destroy Wally in the fight, even paralyzing him for a time, while showing off his defeat for all of Central City to see. Luckily, when he was about to kill Wally in front of his team, Cisco manages to use Wells' speed damping serum to chase him away. Shortly after this adventure, Linda discovered that she was pregnant with Wally's children. After Hunter uses Velocity 6 to rescue Wells' life, Harry is forced to secretly ally with Zoom and help steal Wally's speed so Wells can retrieve his daughter back from Zoom. Eventually, he came clean after he and Wally managed to figure out how to close the breaches, but Wally then proposes they head to Zoom's realm to rescue Jesse. Despite a few setbacks, it was successful, but it appeared that Zoom killed Hunter when the last breach was closing. While dealing with the return of King Shark, Wally decides to continue to hone his speed and find a way to return to Zoom's realm to stop Zoom. While dealing with a chaotic speedster called Slipstream, his lighting turned blue, like Zoom. To the team's horror, they pieced together that Hunter was in fact Zoom. This made Wally more determined than ever to become faster and stronger to beat Zoom. Using pieces of old suits, Wally and the team figured out how to make their own Tachyon prototype. It is with this and newly revealed knowledge of Hunter Zolomon, he matched him, but his sense of gloating of victory allowed Zoom to escape and capture Bart Allen as leverage for The Flash's speed. With no other choice, Wally consents to give up his powers, with Caitlin being captured in the process. Soon Zoom gained the desire for inter-dimensional conquest, starting with Keystone City. Despite the efforts of Wally and the team to stop his invasion, it wasn't enough without Wally's powers, leaving him no choice but to go through with Wells' risky, yet more contained recreation of the particle accelerator explosion. Although this effort seemingly vaporized Wally, he was actually sent into the Speed Force itself, where his encounters with aspects of the Speed Force masquerading as Joe, Iris, Barry and himself helped him accept his identity as the Flash before he returned home, his powers restored and even increased. With his powers, back stronger than ever, Wally faces off against platoons of metahumans that Zoom unleashed upon Keystone City, one of these individuals being Wally's ex-girlfriend Frankie Kane. Wally takes it upon himself to fight her after she attacks Mercury Labs. Team Flash had managed to build a machine that will render all beings with dark matter in their systems unconscious. The device works and Frankie is locked up. However, Hunter approaches Linda and tells Wally his inability to be selfish and his unwillingness to let anything go has made him weak and snaps his fingers, releasing a sonic vibration that causes Linda to have a stillbirth. The death certificates for the two infants are signed hours later, with Wally wanting to take revenge on Zoom. However doing so made him emotionally uncontrollable, so he is locked up for some time. Bart later releases him, and Wally finds out that the team tried to take down Zoom on their own, with Joe taken. They realize they have no choice, so Wally (with the help of Cisco's vibes) arranges the race with Zoom. Zoom reveals he plans on destroying the Speed Force with a pulsar he built. Wally races against him, managing to temporarily rip the Speed Force out of Hunter's body. Zoom is finally defeated and taken to Iron Heights. Return of Barry Allen In the aftermath of Zoom's attempt to destroy the Speed Force, the barrier keeping the people inside it contained was damaged. Wally and Jay investigated the terrorist cult called Black Hole. Whilst examining some of the weaponry they produced, they figured out that Black Hole was creating synthetic Speed Force. After accidentally pressing something, the room filled with a bright light and from within the Speed Force came Wally's former idol and mentor, Barry Allen. Barry came back because something horrible was going to happen. He could feel it. Like the Speed Force was being corrupted. Shifted into 'reverse.' But before they worried about that, Barry returned to Iris and later revealed to the Justice League that he was alive. Both the superhero community and the public learned of Barry's return, assembling parades and celebrations for all of the Flashes. Wally was with the other Titans at their tower in New York, putting together a welcome back party for Barry. He talked with them about what it was like being mentored by someone like Barry while also keeping Bart, who he had trained, in line. Wally and Bart both received a huge electrical shock caused by the Speed Force after Barry had accidentally killed Savitar. All of the speedsters felt it, except for Barry, and Wally called Barry and asked for them to meet up. They were running together, discussing what had happened when they discovered that the Black Flash was now dead. Soon after, they were ambushed by one of Savitar's followers and when Barry touched her, she turned to dust. Barry suddenly transformed in front of Wally's eyes, into the new Black Flash. Wally called the Justice League and the Justice Society for help and they encased Barry in a machine that would remove his connection from the Speed Force. Iris showed up to comfort Barry but when his Black Flash powers went berserk, he unleashed a blast of energy. Wally managed to grab Iris and rescue her from the blast. He then witnessed Hal Jordan take Barry away from the other speedsters. Superman and the other Justice Leaguers returned to the speedsters and told them of Barry running back into the Speed Force to protect them. Wally refused to allow Barry to just go after only having been back for a short time. Wally decided to run into the Speed Force himself to rescue Barry. He also promised Bart that he would try to get Max back as well. Jay questioned Wally about his idea, telling him that he may not come out but Wally explained that he had been in the Speed Force before and that as long as he has Linda, he would be able to find his way back as he did when he first was sucked into the Speed Force during his battle with Kobra. Wally ran as fast as he could, memories of his past passing by him. He ran deeper and deeper into the Speed Force which was now tainted by the crimson lightning of the Negative Speed Force. After the long run, Wally managed to find Barry and Max. Barry told him that Eobard Thawne, the original Reverse-Flash, had returned and that he was the one behind all of this. Wally took Barry's hand and the trio of speedsters forced themselves out of the Speed Force. In a flash of lightning, Wally reappeared on Earth to find Thawne fighting Jay and Bart. Wally joined in on the charge to stop Professor Zoom. The speedsters ganged up on Thawne, seemingly having the upper hand. Wally, however, did not realize what Thawne had done. A bolt of lightning came down and struck Jesse Wells, activating her connection to the Speed Force. They overwhelmed Thawne and Wally had the idea to regenerate their suits as well as giving them a second wind of energy. They all gathered next to Wally who had learned the trick of creating a suit out of the Speed Force rather than keeping it in the ring. They all imagined their suits in their heads and then Wally helped them all regenerate their suits. However, as the lightning cleared, Wally was donned in a modified suit, with white pupils, a topless cowl like that of his Kid Flash costume and having a much darker color scheme along with a silver belt and coloring replacing the gold. Wally aided Barry in attacking Thawne before the Reverse-Flash took Barry away from the other speedsters, making him fight on his own. Wally managed to catch up to Barry and helped him journey into the past to stop Reverse-Flash from killing Iris. They managed to stop him from hurting Iris and tried to bring him back to the future. Post-Flashpoint Following the creation and erasure of the Flashpoint timeline by Barry Allen, Wally's history had slight alterations along with that of the larger universe. Wally continued being the Flash of Keystone City and working alongside his team. Wally and Linda also finally got married. Kid Flash of Two Worlds Wally met his nephew, whom he has a similar name to when he showed up in Central City and helped Flash and Kid Flash stop an explosion. When Wally went to shake his nephew's hand, this caused some sort of disruption with the Speed Force, causing Barry to become corrupted. Wally and his nephew managed to bring Barry back before he was absorbed into the Speed Force. While corrupted, Barry, in a fit of rage, revealed to the Kid Flash that Daniel West was, in fact, his father, rather than his uncle as he was led to believe. Kid Flash ran away, angered at how he has been lied to his whole life. Wally later managed to find and comfort his younger cousin, and give him advice and words of wisdom. Flash War Following the events of Identity Crisis, Wally had a harder time trusting Barry. Returning to Central City, Wally helps his nephew and brother-in-law fight Turbine but is still reluctant to trust Barry after the recent revelations. Furthermore, he's upset that Barry kept Iris' murder of the Future Flash from him. The two briefly get into an argument, though they make amends very quickly. Soon after, the Renegades were sent to capture Iris West for questioning for the murder of the Future Flash, Wally, Barry, and Walter engage in a battle with the. During the battle, Wally West has a "temporal seizure". The Renegades promise to care for him if Iris agrees to come back with them, to which she agrees, although Barry and Walter also come back to the 25th century with them. After arriving in the future, Wally is separated from the rest of the group and is confronted by Zoom, who informs him that all of the forgotten speedsters are lost in the Speed Force and that the only way to save them is to destroy it, as well as the fact that he can help him save his children. Powers and Abilities Powers * Speed Force Conduit: '''After he was struck by a bolt of lightning, Wally gained a connection to the Speed Force, a mysterious cosmic force that pushes time and space itself forward. As it does this, the Speed Force creates excess energy that builds up and needs to be released. Wally, along with all speedsters connected, acts as a release valve for the Speed Force. When Wally uses his powers, he taps into that built up energy and expends it. Being a Speed Force Conduit radically accelerates all aspects of Wally's being. Due to his time trapped in the Speed Force, Wally has since gained a much stronger connection to it and can tap into it much more than before, due to being adrift within its cosmic energies for so long. Grodd explained that Wally has a deeper, spiritual understanding of the Speed Force. ** '''Superhuman Speed: '''Wally West is by far the fastest being on the planet, according to Max Mercury he's the fastest man to have ever existed, making him one of the most powerful beings to exist. Theoretically, speeds greater than Mach 10, are dangerous to both people and to the environment, but the Speed Force has shown that if needed, Wally can use it to prevent such effects from occurring, hence why he is able to run at speeds much faster than light on the planet Earth without it having devastating effects on the planet. He can also run across bodies of water and up the sides of buildings. He is able to save and carry over half a million people 35 miles away from a Nuclear Warhead that had already detonated including the ones at ground zero in only .0001 microseconds (10 picoseconds, or 1/100,000,000,000th of 1 second) - a feat that would require moving 13 trillion times the speed of light. He has moved and ran so fast, that he was capable of outrunning and defeating death itself (the Black Flash) by outracing it to the end of time/space, past entropy, the next Big Bang and into the next Universe. Wally's even fast enough to move when time is frozen at a standstill. His speed is so immeasurable that he has moved faster than and reacted to and less than an attosecond (an attosecond is one quintillionth of a second. To put this in perspective, one attosecond is to one second, what one second is to the age of the universe. ** '''Superhuman Reflexes: '''Wally possesses reflexes far greater than a normal human being. This allows him to easily react to danger and events, and perceive the world in slow motion. Fortunately for Wally's sanity, he is able to relax this ability to enable him to interact with us slowpokes and tolerate the real world; otherwise simple things like a red light in traffic would seem like an eternity. ** '''Superhuman Stamina: '''Wally's body can handle the stress of moving at superhuman speeds for extended periods of time without getting tired or weak... so long as he's not running on an empty stomach. ** '''Superhuman Agility: '''Wally's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to superhuman levels. This allows him to easily make sharp turns and leap far distances while moving at superhuman speed. ** '''Speed Force Aura: '''When running, Wally produces as an aura around his body, clothing, and whatever he is carrying, protecting them from the adverse effects of their speed, such as friction with the air, airborne particulate matter, kinetic impacts, G-Force and the like. *** '''Superhuman Durability: '''Wally is capable of resisting tremendous kinetic impact forces that could easily crush or kill a human, without suffering any serious external or internal injuries, making him much more durable than any human. ** '''Accelerated Healing: '''Wally is capable of regenerating from injuries much faster than any normal human. For example, Wally can heal a broken leg in five minutes. ** '''Cosmic Awareness: '''Through the Speed Force, Wally is able to sense extradimensional threats. ** '''Dimensional Travel: '''By vibrating his molecules at different frequencies, Wally is able to travel into the Multiverse. ** '''Electrokinesis: '''When moving at super-speed, Wally generates electric energy that he has learned to manipulate to a certain degree, enabling him to expel bolts of lightning in combat. *** '''Electro-Blast: '''Wally is capable of projecting powerful blasts of electricity. *** '''Healing: '''Wally's lightning can heal the wounds of others through contact. *** '''Speed-Force Absorption: '''By interlocking energy currents, Wally can drain away the Speed Force, or Negative Speed Force, from other energy sources such as a Speed Force storm. ** '''Energy Construct Creation: '''Wally discovered if he concentrated, he could use the Speed Force to create solid energy constructs, which he used to compose his costume. He used this ability to reweave the molecules of his original Flash costume and construct a new Flash costume out of pure Speed Force energy. ** '''Enhanced Mental Process: '''Wally's mental capacities are greatly enhanced, allowing him to process things at rates far exceeding the average human. Wally can perceive events that happen at instances less than fractions of a second. He is also capable of reading at superhuman rates, accumulating mass amounts of knowledge in seconds. While Wally uses this ability often to aid in his crime-fighting, it is usually in short bursts as he feels like he's losing his humanity the longer he allows himself to remain in this state. ** '''Enhanced Senses: '''Wally's enhanced senses that allow him to perceive the world at a rate attuned to his reaction speed. ** '''Molecular Acceleration: '''Wally can vibrate his own molecular structure at varying degrees for a number of purposes, by adjusting to different frequencies. *** '''Intangibility: '''Wally can vibrate his molecular structure to an intangible state, which has allowed him to escape restraints. *** '''Phasing: '''By vibrating his molecules on an atomic level, and by doing so at just the right frequency, Wally can allow himself to become momentarily intangible, and phase through objects such as walls. Wally is only able to do so for very short bursts. ** '''Retrocognition: '''Wally can recall certain events from previous timelines. Doing so causes him immense pain through the form of "Temporal seizures." *** '''Temporal Energy Burst: '''When Wally has a temporal seizure and remembers a part of his past, he releases powerful bursts of temporal energy. This energy clashes with Speed Force energy, making it harmful to speedsters, including Wally himself. ** '''Speed Steal: '''Wally is able to absorb speed/momentum from anything that releases kinetic energy. ** '''Time Stopping: '''Wally developed the ability to stop the flow of time when he temporarily gained a heart condition. This ability kicks in when his heart rate begins to rise too high from straining himself at super-speed. While stopping time, Wally has the same advantages of moving at super-speed, without needing to move fast at all. ** '''Time Travel: '''By running fast enough, Wally is able to jump into the timestream and travel throughout it, unlike Barry Allen, who has trouble time traveling and needs a cosmic treadmill to help him with achieving accuracy of traveling through the timestream. ** '''Vortex Creation: '''By rotating his arms at super speeds or running in a circular motion, Wally can manipulate the airflow around him to create strong vortexes of wind. It has been noted by Barry that Wally is much more skilled in this discipline and creates far more stable vortexes and is even able to propel himself vertically to ascend to immense heights. Abilities * '''Chemistry: '''Wally is a novice chemist. * '''Engineering: '''Wally possesses fair engineering skills and was smart enough to work up a plan to create a turbine supercar that that would run on biodiesel and human stool while he was in college. He also has a well-lit background with certain fields and branches of engineering and mechanics. * '''Strength Level: '''When he isn't running, Wally possesses the strength level of a man his age, size and weight who regularly engages in intensive physical activity, able to press at leat his own body weight. When he is running, Wally is capable of increasing his strength, having coined a fighting move he calls the "Infinite Mass Punch." * '''Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): '''Wally has been through mandate Police training. He also trains with Ted Grant at least twice a month. * '''Martial Arts: '''Wally is a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant, as he possesses skill in various fighting styles. After training with Wizened Sage, he told Wally that it had taken him seven years to accomplish what Wally had in only ten days. ** '''Judo ** Kung Fu * Multilingualism: '''Along with his native English, Wally also speaks French. * '''Tactical Analysis * Computer Operation: '''Though not as skilled as someone trained in the field, Wally has displayed the ability to operate computers sufficiently enough to shut down the power to the city when Clifford DeVoe attempted to reactivate the Particle Accelerator. Weaknesses * '''Hyper-Metabolism: '''While moving at accelerated speeds, Wally burns calories much faster than a normal person. While letting him break down food more efficiently than a regular human, this also requires him to consume large amounts of nutrients. Continued usage of his speed while deprived renders him disoriented and weak before ultimately passing from low blood glucose. Also, because of his accelerated healing, he is unaffected by painkillers, sedatives, or anesthetics, as he burns through them too quickly to have any effect. He also cannot experience joys like getting drunk as even consuming a special 500 proof alcohol only intoxicated for a few seconds. * '''Weakened Heart (Formerly): '''After his past self's heart was stopped by Robin, Wally developed a cardiovascular condition and required the support of a pacemaker. Because of this, Wally must be careful not to exert himself too much. After having a near-death experience, Wally was seemingly cured of his condition when Kid Flash jump-started his heart. Paraphernalia * '''Flash Suit: '''Wally's friend Cisco Ramon designed this version of the Flash suit, which gives Wally added protection, snack storage, and capacitors which store electrical energy. * '''Contact Lenses: Before Wally gained his powers, he wore contact lenses that made his eyes appear green. He still uses these in his daily life in order to keep his identity somewhat secret. Trivia and Notes * When alone, Wally likes to talk to himself, especially when he's trying to work out a solution to a complex problem. If caught doing this, he will deny it adamantly, except to Linda who he has admitted this is a behavior he had stemming from his childhood imaginary friends. He fully realizes that he doesn't have actual imaginary friends, he just finds it helpful to vocally express his thoughts and try to look at them from a different perspective. * Wally prefers "pleather" to the real thing. His favorite possession in the entire world is the pleather recliner Linda bought for him as an engagement/Christmas present. * Wally has mastered the art of salesmanship, especially when he gets talking fast. I swear he could sell a glass of milk to a cow. * Wally has a crappy short-term memory. He cannot memorize phone numbers to save his life. * While Wally used to be an adamant skeptic about magic, even after he met the likes of Wonder Woman, Dr. Fate, Aquaman, and John Constantine, he was always a big believer in things like Bigfoot, alien abductions, conspiracy theories, and the Loch Ness monster. Nowadays, Wally believes in magic, but he still remains a skeptic of how versatile it can be and refuses to put his faith in it. * Wally dreams of being a successful YouTube star. So far he has made three attempts. A cooking channel, a movie review channel, and a news channel. None of them have ever produced anything that has gone 'viral' unless you count the links being floated around the Titans and the Justice League for a good laugh. * Like Barry, Wally West refuses to kill but he does support the lawful application of the death penalty. But on more than one occasion, when his loved ones (particularly Iris or Linda) were put in danger, Wally has become very aggressive with the assailants and has admitted that at that moment he could have killed them. * Wally's favorite restaurants are Chicken Whizee and Big Belly Burger. He claims it is just for the sheer amount of calories packed into their food. Seriously, though, Wally often licks the grease off the wrappers... * Wally collects souvenirs from every mission he goes on. He started this habit during his tenure with the Titans and continued this while mentoring Young Justice and being a member of the Justice League. Some of them he keeps for display. Some he gives to other people as Christmas gifts or he sells them online. The notable souvenirs he has collected include: ** Robotic Eye ** A Kobra Cultist's hood and mask (which Wally likes to sometimes wear around the Sanctuary) ** Cheshire's old mask ** Monsieur Mallah's beret ** Count Vertigo's cape ** A sippy cup ** A medical backpack ** A videotape of Hello, Megan! ** Sportsmaster's mask ** The first appearance of "Deus ex Machina Man" * Growing up, Wally wanted to be an astronaut * He's best friends with Dick Grayson. Category:Justice League Members Category:Titans Members Category:Team Flash Members Category:Characters